


Sojourn of Prey

by KumoriYami



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, Inquisition Disbanded, M/M, Post Trespasser, Solavellan, Trespasser Spoilers, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Veil suddenly torn down and with the Inquisition disbanded,  Lavellan knows there is little she can do by herself in the chaos that is bound to follow. Determined to help reduce the foreseeable carnage and possible war with the Evanuris, she returns from her isolation to reunite her former inner circle from the Inquisition despite not wanting the burden of it, if only to try and stop the Dread Wolf again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourn of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 'Prisoner' then a friend of mine kept on bothering me about writing a backstory for it... and honestly I kept on getting ideas for it.... so I decided to write this. Not sure about an update schedule or how this is going to go, but it'll connect back to Prisoner eventually.  
> IM STILL Crying ON THE INSIDE DAMMIT SOLAS!
> 
> \---  
> I named my elvhen inquisitor Estel... meaning Hope from LOTR lol.

She wakes with fear since she knows the moment it happens. While she was consciously aware of the Fade as a mage, she hadn’t expected it to feel so overwhelmed when the Veil was torn down. It was like all her senses overloaded at once, and the impact in her mind causes her to lose her mind, but only for a moment. While inner sense of panic far outstretched her physical reaction, she could not help but think of Solas. Solas had accomplished his goal… the elves would return, but so would the Evanuris. A real part of her was terrified of the Evanuris. He had caused them to be locked away for Mythal knows how long, and she knew better than anyone that elves could remain incredibly angry and hurt, regardless of the time that passed… and elvhen mages with immeasurable power could cause even more chaos and death, heedless of any caught in the crossfire.

Thankfully, she was alone and far away from civilization so she wouldn’t need to witness any needless death, and to avoid being seen by spies. Wherever she went, Lavellan felt eyes trained on her, and there was always an unshakable presence following her even when she was alone, and it caused her to stay away from those closest to her at times. Now, it was a bitter feeling knowing that she couldn’t even check on any of her friends, save Dorian… and Cassandra who was in the general area.

“Dorian! Are you all right?!” She clutches her communication crystal with fear as she hopes the worst has not yet come to past.

 _“Estel! Or are you going by Lavellan again as to be mistaken for a typical Dalish? I should be asking you that!”_ She can hear the false bravado mixed in with dread, though it manages to put a smile onto her face. _“I was thinking you might be dead and thought to call you given the most recent events… and you are the one with voices in your head.”_

“I assume you felt it as well… and I’m not sure about the Well right now. I’m not certain trying to speak to… Mythal’s followers is a good idea at the moment. Have you heard from Bull? How are the others? Are the Lucerni all right?” As she talks, Lavellan wastes no time in gathering her things. Tired and sleepless as she is, she doesn’t falter again when she feels the presence of the Fade almost ripping through her mind again. It takes real effort for her to pull herself back onto her feet and begin walking. With luck she’d be able to reach the Seekers’ headquarters hidden in the Hunterhorn Mountains in a few hours… or hour if she didn’t rest and continuously used magic. Her main purpose for this journey was to see the Tirashan forest, but it was like an unknown power forbid her, and only her, from entering it.

 _“Magister Tilani is fine, shaken, but mostly fine along with the others. I haven’t heard from Amatus… though I’m pretty sure he’ll be okay. He’ll probably be fretting for the Chargers… Dalish in particular since she’s obviously not a mage… but…”_ His voice trails off, and Estel fights the urge to question him about the situation in Minrathous. He’d be surrounded by utter chaos unlike she who made it a point to travel alone, and she doubted her friend would want her worrying more about something she could not help with. _“Never mind that. Where are you now? I’m getting reports that some of the elvhen artifacts are acting up.”_

“Acting up how?” She frowned for a moment as she glanced over at her pack. As she travelled on foot most of the time, she usually travelled light, but whenever she found an elvhen relic, she’d take the time to seek out a clan to give it to for safekeeping unless it was something like the Suledin Blade which she didn’t trust to leave in anyone’s hands, nor could she just leave lying about waiting for someone to find. 

_“Glowing? Unleashing discharges of sorts? Remember those artifacts Sola- Fen’harel said would strengthen the Veil? I have reports that the space in their general vicinity is behaving oddly.”_ The elf frowned at that. They had activated a number of them across Thedas. She had taken Solas at his word that they would do as he said… but that was then. Now, she was worried that she needed to add it to the list of things she regretted from believing in the Dread Wolf. 

“…I haven’t seen anything like that in a while, and nothing I have with me is acting up at the moment. Anyway…” Her thoughts drift toward a conversation that she had almost a lifetime ago. It was an idle remark then, but Solas did in fact mention something about reshaping reality from the Fade would be possible when the Veil was gone… not to mention her own correspondence with Maevaris Tilani had mentioned something similar. “Are you going to try and secure the foci – somaborum, whatever you call them?”

 _“That’s Somnaborium. And yes, the ones we know of anyway. Minrathous isn’t the safest place right now, but I will try. Perhaps with some of the buildings falling down, it will be easier to accomplish such a thing.”_ She nods, mainly to assure herself of the risks that she knew her friend would be taking. Shortly after learning of Fen’harel’s schemes, she and her former inner circle had come up with varying plans to follow that could possibly hinder him. Taking the foci located in Tevinter was one since there was the very real possibility that one may have belonged to one of the Evanuris, and the idea of any number of mage-kings having that power was less than desirable. 

“Please don’t take any unnecessary risks.” 

_“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you? I know you don’t actually care for taking care of yourself. Or at least that’s the impression I have still.”_ She bit her lip at that as she continued down the mental path she had laid out in her mind. He knew that she had repeatedly headed off into ruins all around Thedas to try and find anything that could possibly shed insight on the Dread Wolf’s plans for years now. He also knew that she was reckless in doing so and usually didn’t take care of herself and had been attacked multiple times as a lone elf with one arm was an easy target even if she was a mage. 

“I got enough rest last night. I’ll be okay.” Lying through her teeth, since she had passed out earlier in the day only to wake late in evening because of what happened to Veil. If that hadn’t happened, she’d probably have slept through the day then forced herself to stay up all night. Her heart was nearly always a mess since the Inquisition disbanded, and she could never decide if she wanted to be observed in her dreams and see the one who broke her heart, or if she couldn’t even stand the sight of Fen’harel who had shattered her heart. It was self-destructive behaviour that really didn’t help, and it had made her a more frequent target of demons when she slept, which discouraged her from resting even more. Whenever she had been attacked by demons however, she found that there were several occasions where it felt as if she had been forced into sleeping and her dreams would then be comforting but accompanied by an incredible sense of longing. Instinct told her that it was the wolf who she had been captured by… it was if there was an invisible tether to the one person in world she wanted to see more than anyone… “I’m going to find Cassandra before seeing if the voices of the Well has anything to say regarding the current situation. They probably have more of an idea that me, but the last thing I need right now is another commotion in my head.”

_“Understandable. Good luck my friend. You’re going to need it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ..im terrible at summaries.


End file.
